Apple Fragrance
by Cassiopeia1215
Summary: Changmin selalu horny setiap mencium aroma apel. Tapi Junsu tiba-tiba pulang membawa sebuah pengharum ruangan beraroma apel. Semi-rape. 3some MinYooSu! Mind to read and review?


"_Hyung… kau ini sengaja menggodaku ya?"_

"_E-eh? M-mwo? Aku... aku tidak—"_

"_Aish, tidak peduli hyung, pokoknya kau harus bertanggung jawab."_

.

**Title : Apple Fragrance**

**Cast : TVXQ, all of them! 5 of them!**

**Rated : M to R maybe..?  
**

**Pairing : MinYooSu. **

.

_Happy reading!_

.

Kelab malam di pinggiran kota Seoul yang didatangi Changmin bersama Kyuhyun dan Minho cukup remang malam itu. Hanya terlihat beberapa penari _striptease_ yang masih melenggokkan bokongnya dengan semangat, menari dengan tiang _pole_ diantara banyak orang yang menontonnya.

Tetapi Changmin tidak tertarik.

Namja bernama panggung Max itu malah sibuk dengan gelas sloki yang berisi _vodka_ di tangan kanannya, dan _chips_ di tangan kirinya—khas seorang Changmin. Namja itu menyesap _vodka_-nya pelan-pelan, sambil tetap mengamati keadaan sekitar, dimana di sebelah kanannya Kyuhyun kini tengah bercumbu asyik dengan Sungmin, dan di depannya Minho berusaha membujuk Taemin supaya juga mau melakukan seperti yang KyuMin _couple_ lakukan.

"Taeminnieeee~~ Ayolaaah... Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi~ Celanaku sudah sangat sesak rasanya..."

"Tidak mau, hyung! Tidak mau! Key-umma bilang rasanya sangat sakit saat dulu dia pertama kali melakukannya dengan Onew-appa!"

"Aku janji tidak akan sakit, Taem... Ayolaah, kau rela membiarkan juniorku—"

"MEMANG RELA! MEMANGNYA KENAPA? MAU PROTES?"

Changmin tertawa kecil mendengar perdebatan sepasang kekasih di hadapannya ini. Dan tawanya perlahan semakin lebar ketika Taemin langsung beranjak berdiri, kemudian meninggalkan Minho sendirian, yang membuat Minho harus mengejar kekasih mungilnya agar tidak hilang dan diraup ahjussi-ahjussi mesum. Kalian tahu kan Taemin itu tergolong cantik?

"Hehe, dasar kodok bodoh," komentar Sungmin, sedikit menengokkan kepalanya tetapi masih membiarkan Kyuhyun menjilati lehernya. "Seharusnya bukan begitu caranya kalau ia ingin minta jatah dari Taemin. Apalagi Taemin itu masih polos, pasti masih... ahh! Kyu! Jangan gigit disana!"

Changmin yang tadinya memperhatikan ocehan Sungmin tertawa lagi ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang manyun-manyun karena diomeli ukenya sendiri.

"Yaah, tapi aku kan sudah tidak tahan, hyung," Kyuhyun sejenak menoleh kearah Changmin, "Ya, Min-ah! Sejak kita pertama kali datang kesini beberapa bulan lalu belum pernah rasanya kulihat kau membawa pasangan. Kau itu memang nggak punya uke atau hidupmu yang seluruhnya kaucurahkan untuk makanan?"

Changmin tergelak, "Bukan begitu, Kyu," namja itu menyesap sedikit _vodka_-nya. "Aku hanya sedang mencari yang tepat."

"Aish, selalu begitu alasanmu.. Bilang saja kau hanya mencari teman seks, bukannya mencari kekasih!" tukas Kyuhyun frontal yang langsung membuat tawa Changmin meledak.

"Nah itu kau tahu..." Changmin berujar disela tawanya.

Kyuhyun sedikit berpikir saat itu juga. Jika Changmin hanya mencari teman seks, kenapa tidak coba lakukan bertiga saja? Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Changmin?

"Hey Min," Kyuhyun pelan-pelan memanggil Changmin, hendak mengutarakan rencananya yang menurutnya hebat itu. Changmin mengambil beberapa _chips_ lagi sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Iya?"

"Kau hanya mencari teman seks, bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan, dan Changmin mengangguk masa bodoh. Baginya memiliki kekasih itu repot. Dan pekerjaan Changmin sendiri sudah cukup repot untuk Changmin urusi.

"Iya, wae?" tanya Changmin balik. Firasatnya sedikit aneh ketika melihat Kyuhyun menyeringai, seringaian _evil_nya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan seks bertiga dengan Sungmin-hyung?"

BRUUUSH!

"Mwo? Kalian ingin memasukiku bersama-sama begitu? Andwae!" tolak Sungmin keras setelah menyemburkan soju yang diminumnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Namja itu malah sedikit membatu, dan kemudian perlahan-lahan mengambil tisu dan mengelap wajahnya yang basah. Kyuhyun membuka matanya pelan-pelan, sedikit mengantisipasi ada soju yang masuk ke matanya.

"Rasakan itu dasar seme jahat!" sembur Sungmin lebih kejam sambil menyiramkan soju yang masih tersisa di sloki-nya ke kepala Kyuhyun. Setelah puas mendengar Kyuhyun mengerang sebal, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Changmin dan memandang Changmin dengan tatapannya yang paling nakal.

"Aku tidak mau kalau kalian memasukiku bersama-sama.. Tapi mungkin kau mau mencobaku? Mumpung Kyuhyun sedang sibuk dengan soju itu?" Sungmin menawarkan dirinya dengan penuh senyum. Sedikit-sedikit, terdengar protesan Kyuhyun yang tertahan karena sudah banyak soju yang masuk ke matanya dan ia lebih banyak mengerang daripada memprotes, tapi Sungmin tidak peduli. Namja kelinci itu malah menggamit lengan Changmin dengan mesra, kemudian membuka kancing bajunya pelan dengan gerakan erotis.

"Changmin-aaaahhh~" desah Sungmin seraya membuka satu kancing lagi, dan meraba _nipple_-nya pelan. Sementara Changmin hanya menatap Sungmin dengan tampang datar. Merasa bahwa tawaran Sungmin lumayan menarik, sebenarnya. Lebih-lebih belakangan ini DBSK sangat sibuk, membuatnya kehilangan banyak waktu untuk mencari teman tidur.

"Min-aaahhhh... Sssh ~ _I...want you_~~" rayu Sungmin sekali lagi, sambil menggesekkan tubuh atasnya yang telanjang ke tubuh Changmin, dan kali ini berhasil. Tanpa banyak omong, Changmin langsung mendorong tubuh mungil Sungmin ke sandaran sofa, kemudian meraup bibir plump Sungmin dengan ganas.

_French kiss_ selama lima menit itu rupanya belum terlalu membangkitkan gairah Changmin. Namja jangkung itu terus menciumi rahang Sungmin, berharap dengan mendengar desahan Sungmin, juniornya bisa ereksi. _Wait_... junior Changmin memang sedang ber-ereksi sekarang. Tapi...bukan karena desahan Sungmin.

"Sungmin-hyung," panggil Changmin disela kegiatannya menjilati rahang Sungmin, "Kau pakai parfum aroma apa hari ini?"

"Apel," jawab Sungmin dengan polos, "Baunya enak kan? Manis~"

Changmin langsung merengut, "Pantas saja celanaku terasa sesak..." keluhnya. "Entah kenapa juniorku selalu bangun kalau mencium aroma apel."

"Aneh," komentar Sungmin cepat sambil mengecup kilat bibir Changmin—Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menghilang entah kemana. "Tapi bukankah dengan ini kau jadi lebih berniat 'memakan'ku? Hm?" goda Sungmin lagi sambil membelai rahang Changmin. Membuat namja yang lebih muda itu memutar posisi mereka diatas sofa sehingga kini Sungmin berada di bawah tubuh Changmin.

"Sekarang aku tahu," lirih Sungmin ketika Changmin mulai menciumi dadanya, "Sekarang aku tahu makna dari _part_ _'under my skin'_ dalam lagu Mirotic."

Changmin tidak menghiraukan ucapan Sungmin. Namja itu terus mengerjai tubuh Sungmin, tanpa memperdulikan akan seperti apa reaksi Kyuhyun jika tahu ukenya sudah dinodai oleh Changmin.

-o0o-

"Hyuuuuung, kita beli ramen ya?" lengking Junsu sambil membawa lima _cup_ ramen kepada Jaejoong yang sedang asyik memilih-milih sayuran. Jaejoong melirik Junsu sebentar, kemudian menggeleng keras.

"Kau mau meracuni Changmin dengan semua ramen-ramen itu, eoh? Tidak, kembalikan di tempatnya!" perintah Jaejoong seperti umma-umma yang memarahi anaknya yang masih kecil. Dan ekspresi Jaejoong sangat cocok saat Junsu membalasnya dengan _pout_ yang terbentuk di bibir merahnya, dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong untuk mengembalikan _cup_ ramen itu.

Junsu baru saja meletakkan _cup_ ramen itu ditempatnya ketika tiba-tiba hidungnya mengendus sebuah wangi manis yang memikat dari lorong kedua di supermarket. Dan mengikuti insting lumba-lumba(?)nya, Junsu berjalan mengikuti asal aroma tersebut. Senyum Junsu perlahan terkembang ketika melihat sebuah produk pengharum ruangan beraroma apel berada didepannya.

"Woaa, apel!" seru Junsu _excited_. Pria _dolphin_ itu berlari kecil menuju rak yang memajang berkotak-kotak pengharum ruangan aroma apel tersebut. Junsu mengambil satu kotak dan memperhatikannya sebentar.

'_Snif.. Snif..'_

Mengendusnya sebentar...

Dan kemudiaaan...

"JAE-HYUUUUNG! KITA BELI INI YAAA!"

-o0o-

"Lihat akibat ulahmu, Su!" omel Jaejoong sepanjang perjalanan pulang, "Karena kau mengambil terlalu banyak camilan, barang belanjaan kita jadi banyak! Tas plastik yang kita pakai juga jadi semakin banyak dan berat! Aigooo... Nanti tanganku tidak indah lagi karena membawa tas-tas plastik ini..." Jaejoong mengomel panjang lebar sementara Junsu hanya manyun karena diomeli.

"Yaa! Setidaknya, hyung kan wajib berbelanja dan memasak.. Hyung kan umma-nya DBSK..." Junsu menyahut dengan suara kecil, tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Jaejoong. Segera saja namja tercantik di DBSK itu membulatkan matanya sebal.

"Lalu karena kau pikir aku umma kalian, lalu kalian jadi bebas menyuruh-nyuruhku berbelanja dan memasak, lalu merusak tanganku yang indah ini? Eoh?" balas Jaejoong sengit, sementara Junsu makin manyun. Telinganya sudah terasa panas mendengar omelan Jaejoong yang tidak ada hentinya sejak tadi. Tapi apa daya, kedua tangannya menenteng tas belanja sehingga ia tidak dapat menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan.

"Ah, sudah sampai," gumam Jaejoong agak keras sambil memasuki gedung apartemen. Segera saja mereka berjalan cepat kearah lift, tidak sabar menunggu lift itu untuk membawa mereka ke apartemen yang mereka tempati berlima.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya _lift_ itu membawa mereka tepat ke depan pintu apartemen mereka. Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya yang setengah bebas langsung membuka pintu apartemen dengan keras.

"Tadaima!~" serunya riang sambil melangkah masuk, sedangkan Junsu (yang membawa tas belanjaan paling banyak) berjalan terseok-seok di belakang Jaejoong yang sudah dengan lincah berlari ke dapur sambil membawa sayuran, hendak memasak makan malam.

Sang _leader_, Yunho, melangkah keluar dari kamarnya karena mendengar salam yang diserukan Jaejoong. Matanya yang masih terbuka setengah karena baru saja bangun tidur tertuju pada Junsu yang tengah asyik membongkar-bongkar tas belanja dengan asyik setelah meletakkannya di pojokan ruangan. Rasa penasarannya semakin kuat kala Junsu menarik keluar kotak yang berisi pengharum ruangan aroma apel yang dibelinya tadi.

"Su..? Apa itu?" tanya Yunho seraya berjalan mendekati Junsu, kemudian berjongkok disamping _member_-nya yang paling imut itu. Junsu langsung saja mengeluarkan pengharum ruangan itu, kemudian menyodorkannya tepat ke depan hidung Yunho. Membuat si empunya hidung langsung berjengit kaget mencium aroma manis tersebut.

"Tadaaa!" serunya dengan riang, "Kurasa _dorm_ kita butuh sedikit sentuhan buah-buahan, makanya aku beli ini!" kelit Junsu lebih dulu sebelum Yunho sempat bertanya apa-apa. Sementara Junsu sudah asyik melihat-lihat ruangan, berpikir dimana dia akan meletakkan benda tersebut, Yunho hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan heran melihat kelakuan salah satu 'anak'nya ini.

"Arraseo, tapi jangan sampai bikin ruangan berantakan ya.. Kau tidak mau kan kalau umma-mu sampai marah."

"Ndeeee, appa!"

-o0o-

Tengah malam.

Changmin terseok-seok berjalan kedalam lobi apartemen dengan pakaian yang berantakan dimana-mana dan rambut acak-acakan sehabis melakukan lima ronde hebat dengan Sungmin. Changmin benar-benar puas. Selama beberapa jam mengerjai Sungmin dan sempat mendapatkan tiga klimaks hebat membuat kakinya masih terasa sedikit gemetar.

Changmin bergegeas memasuki _lift_, dan menutup pintu _lift_. Ditekannya tombol asal, apapun itu asal bisa membawanya segera ke _dorm_, kemudian dia bisa langsung tidur dengan tenang. Tubuhnya sangat lelah.

"Tadaima..." Changmin mengucapkan salam dengan lemas sambil membuka sepatunya. Ingin rasanya ia langsung mengecek meja makan dan menghabiskan seluruh makanan yang ada di meja. Beberapa jam menghabiskan seluruh tenaganya dengan Sungmin membuatnya membutuhkan asupan nutrisi jauh lebih banyak malam ini.

"Hai, Min! Kau sudah pulang?" Junsu keluar dari kamarnya dan menyambut Changmin. Dihampirinya Changmin yang mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa karena kelelahan sementara Junsu berlari kecil kearah TV dan mengeluarkan _XBox_-nya.

"Min, ayo kita main! Aku sengaja menunggumu pulang supaya kita bisa—"

"Hyung, bisakah kau bermain dengan Yoochun-hyung saja? Aku sangat lelah hari ini." potong Changmin tiba-tiba, seketika menimbulkan sebuah _pout_ di bibir merah Junsu.

"Chunnie sedang ada jadwal sampai malam ~ Lagipula aku sudah menunggumu—"

"Tidak, hyungie." Changmin meletakkan satu tangannya didepan wajah Junsu pertanda ia serius. "Aku benar-benar lelah hari ini, hyung.. Kumohon beri aku waktu isti—"

"Minnie jahat! Kau tidak mau menemaniku main ternyata!" potong Junsu langsung, kemudian melangkah cepat ke kamarnya dengan Yoochun, dan membanting pintunya. O-ow, pria lumba-lumba ini ngambek ternyata.

Menghela nafas panjang, Changmin bangkit dari sofa dan menyusul Junsu ke kamarnya. Dia tidak suka Junsu ngambek seperti ini, walaupun tingkah Junsu saat ngambek benar-benar sangat imut. Setelah sampai didepan kamar Junsu dan Yoochun, Changmin mengetuk pelan pintu kamar, berharap Junsu mau membukakan pintu.

"Hyung," panggil Changmin sambil mengetuk pintu sekali lagi. Tidak ada jawaban. Changmin mencoba mengetuk sekali lagi, dan kali ini Junsu membuka pintunya sedikit, mengintip Changmin dengan matanya yang sipit.

"Mau apa?" tanya Junsu dengan nada sebal. Bibirnya masih setia menampilkan _pout_-nya yang menggoda iman. "Mau apa kau kesini? Pergi!" seru Junsu emosi sambil hendak menutup pintu kamarnya. Tetapi, karena kecepatan Changmin yang diatas rata-rata(?) dan tubuhnya yang kurus, Changmin berhasil menyelipkan dirinya masuk kedalam kamar YooSu.

"Hyung," kata Changmin saat Junsu memandangnya dengan tatapan sebal. "Dengarkan aku, aku minta maaf tidak bisa menemani—"

'_Snif.. Snif..'_

Perkataan Changmin terhenti begitu ia mencium aroma yang manis di kamar YooSu. Perlahan ia melihat sekelilingnya, mencari tahu bau manis apa itu. Junsu yang melihat gelagat Changmin jadi bingung sendiri. Pasalnya, setahu Junsu, Changmin ke kamarnya kan untuk minta maaf, bukan untuk melihat-lihat kamar yang sudah sering Changmin masuki dan obrak-abrik seenaknya sendiri ini.

"Hyung, apa kau habis memakai parfum baru?" selidik Changmin sambil mengendus-endus udara. "Baunya seperti...bau apel." tebak Changmin dengan gusar. Pasalnya, celananya mulai terasa sedikit sesak sekarang. Entah aroma apa ini, tapi aromanya berhasil membuat junior Changmin yang tadinya lemas mulai tegak.

"Ah, penciumanmu tajam sekali, Min!" Junsu berseru riang seraya meraih botol pengharum ruangan aroma apel dari atas nakas. "Lihat! Lucu kan, warnanya hijau muda!" Junsu menyodorkan pengharum ruangan itu tepat ke depan hidung Changmin, "Coba cium aromanya, Min!"

"Mmh, hyung!" Changmin menjerit tertahan. Juniornya terasa semakin keras begitu ia mencium aroma manis tersebut. "Jauhkan itu! Jauhkan!" serunya setengah membentak, sontak membuat Junsu kaget.

"M-memangnya kenapa, Min?" Junsu meletakkan pengharum ruangan itu kembali ke tempatnya, kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, "Miaaaaan ~~"

"Gwaenchana, hyung.." Changmin setengah menepuk-nepuk selangkangannya, mencegahnya terlihat oleh Junsu. Tapi terlambat. Selagi ia menepuk-nepuk selangkangannya, Junsu malah mengamati bagian tersebut dengan seksama.

"Min..." panggil Junsu pelan dengan mata agak membulat, "Engg.. Se-selangkanganmu kenapa?" tanya Junsu, tidak melepaskan matanya dari selangkangan Changmin.

"Oh, ini?" Changmin terlihat salah tingkah. "I-ini... karena entah kenapa juniorku selalu menegang setiap kali mencium aroma apel." ujarnya terus terang sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Yah, memang sangat sulit baginya untuk berbohong pada Junsu. Terutama saat Junsu sedang dalam mode imutnya.

"Oh, jinjja?" mata Junsu membulat tak percaya. Junsu mengambil pengharum ruangan itu lagi, kemudian mendekatkannya lagi ke hidung Changmin, yang sontak membuat Changmin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Junsu.

"Eh? Mau apa kau hyung?" Changmin melangkah mundur, namun Junsu mengejarnya dan kembali mendekatkan pengharum ruangan itu ke hidung Changmin. Si namja yang lebih muda terus melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok kamar YooSu.

Melihat kesempatan tersebut, langsung saja Junsu memepet Changmin ke tembok, dan memaksanya menghirup aroma apel tersebut. "Hanya ingin mengetahui reaksimu kok, Min." jawab Junsu telat sambil terus mendekatkan pengharum ruangan tersebut ke hidung Changmin.

Benar saja, junior Changmin terus menegang dan menegang, membuat Junsu yang sedang dalam posisinya memepet Changmin bisa merasakan tonjolan besar di selangkangan Changmin yang sedikit berdempetan dengan selangkangannya.

"Eh? Ternyata benar." Junsu, dengan wajah tanpa dosa malah menatap selangkangan Changmin dengan pandangan takjub. "Wuah, punyamu besar juga ya Min, tapi pasti masih lebih besar milik Chunnie!" kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Junsu yang masih memasang tampang _innocent_. Sementara Changmin sendiri sudah terengah-engah akibat pergulatan singkatnya dengan Junsu tadi.

"Kau... kau harus tanggung jawab, hyung." tuntut Changmin sambil terengah, kedua tangannya meraih bahu Junsu dan meremas bahunya dengan agak kasar. Membuat Junsu sedikit meringis. Sakit.

Meremas bahu Junsu dengan agak kasar, secepat kilat Changmin mengubah posisi mereka, menarik dengan kasar tubuh Junsu sehingga kini pria _dolphin_ itulah yang dipepet Changmin ke tembok. Matanya menatap hyung-nya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hyung... kau ini sengaja menggodaku ya?"

"E-eh? M-mwo? Aku... aku tidak—"

"Aku tidak peduli hyung, pokoknya kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Dan secepat Changmin menyatakan kalimat terakhirnya, secepat itu pula ia menarik tubuh Junsu dari posisinya, mendorongnya hingga jatuh terkapar diatas ranjang, membuat botol pengharum ruangan itu terlempar entah kemana, menimbulkan bunyi berisik. Segera saja setelah melihat Junsu terkapar ke ranjang, Changmin langsung menindih tubuh hyung-nya, menempatkan hidungnya di rambut Junsu, menghirup wangi rambut Junsu dalam-dalam.

"Mmm..." gumam Changmin sambil beralih menjilati telinga Junsu, "Rambutmu wangi, hyung." katanya, kali ini berpindah menciumi leher Junsu.

"Mmmmmmhh... Miiiin ~" erang Junsu saat Changmin menghisap lehernya, menghasilkan _kissmark_ berwarna merah yang walaupun tidak terlalu menyala, tapi tetap saja terlihat mencolok. Lidah Changmin tetap aktif menyusuri setiap jengkal leher Junsu, membuat pria yang lebih pendek itu melenguh lebih keras, terlebih ketika jari-jari panjang Changmin mulai membuka kancing piyama yang dipakai Junsu.

"Mmmm..." Junsu menahan pergelangan tangan Changmin agar tidak bergerak lebih jauh. Namun tetap saja, Changmin lebih kuat daripada Junsu sehingga dengan mudah ia melepaskan cengkeraman lemah Junsu pada pergelangan tangannya, dan tangannya kembali membuka kancing piyama Junsu, kali ini sampai keseluruhannya.

Changmin langsung melepaskan kemeja piyama Junsu, menampakkan tubuh bagian atas Junsu yang menggoda. Lehernya yang mulai dipenuhi _hickey_ dari Changmin, dada putihnya yang bidang, _nipple_ kemerahannya yang sudah mengeras, dan perut dengan abs samar yang membuat junior Changmin makin tegak.

"Hyung," Changmin mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Junsu dan menjilat _nipple_nya yang keras. "Hmm... Lihat, hyung! Bahkan sejak awal tubuhnya ternyata menikmati sentuhanku, kan?" Changmin mengecup kasar bibir Junsu. "Aku ingin tahu seberapa _bitchy_ tubuhmu."

Junsu mulai terisak perlahan. Rasa takut menggelegak dalam dadanya. Benar-benar menakutkan rasanya saat dirimu disentuh sesorang yang bukan kekasihmu. Isakan Junsu bertambah keras saat Changmin mulai menyelipkan lidahnya dalam ciuman mereka. Punggung Junsu menegang saat Changmin mulai menjilati langit-langit mulutnya. Lidah Changmin yang sedikit kasar menggesek langit-langit mulutnya dengan agresif, membuat Junsu merinding.

"Isk... Isk..." isak Junsu sembari Changmin mengeksplor tubuhnya lebih jauh. Matanya terpejam erat, tetapi airmatanya mengalir deras. Tangannya mencengkeram kemeja yang dikenakan Changmin dengan erat saking takutnya.

'_Isk... Yoochun-ah..._' batin Junsu ketakutan, _'Kau dimana..?'_

-o0o-

BLAM!

Yoochun menutup pintu mobilnya dengan sedikit emosi sambil mengucek matanya. Benar-benar kelelahan. Sudah seharian ini ia syuting untuk _reality show_, dan ditambah syuting untuk drama barunya. Tidak sempat tidur, tidak sempat makan, hanya melahap beberapa camilan, lalu kembali bekerja. Hhh ~ Kalau tahu begini resikonya, Yoochun lebih memilih tidak menjadi seorang artis.

"Emmmh..." Yoochun meregangkan tubuhnya sambil berjalan dari parkiran ke _lobby_. Dan langsung menuju _lift_ yang memang sedang terbuka di ujung _lobby_. Sesaat setelah masuk, Yoochun langsung memencet lantai apartemen tempat DBSK tinggal, ingin segera mengistirahatkan mata dan tubuhnya yang lelah.

Iseng-iseng, Yoochun berkaca di dinding dalam lift yang memang salah satu sisinya diberi kaca. Diamatinya wajahnya. Kantung matanya belakangan ini semakin terlihat jelas. Belum lagi dengan _eyesmile_-nya yang menurutnya semakin pudar karena kurang tidur. Hidungnya sedikit memerah, mungkin akibat terlalu banyak menghirup udara AC yang dingin.

Mata Yoochun makin turun ke bawah. Ke badannya yang semakin hari semakin tampak kurus akibat kurang makan. Syuting yang berlebihan, istirahat kurang, serta kurangnya asupan gizi membuat asmanya juga sering kambuh. Yoochun memegang perutnya sendiri, mendadak merasa lapar hanya dengan mengingat-ingat masakan Jaejoong.

Matanya semakin turun, mengikuti garis pinggangnya yang rata dan langsing. Menyusuri setiap lekuk pinggangnya yang biasanya dibelai oleh Junsu ketika mereka melakukan 'aktivitas malam' mereka. Sedikit mendesah kecewa ketika mendapati belakangan ini jadwalnya dan jadwal Junsu yang sering bertubrukan, Yoochun sedikit berharap Junsu belum tidur malam ini. Tubuhnya merindukan sentuhan Junsu yang lembut dan malu-malu. Begitu pula dengan juniornya yang merindukan dekapan hangat _hole_ namjachingu-nya itu.

TING!

Bunyi _lift_ yang menandakan bahwa benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu sudah sampai di lantai tempat DBSK tinggal. Begitu pintu _lift_ terbuka, Yoochun cepat-cepat keluar dari _lift_, segera menuju pintu apartemennya yang ia yakin masih belum terkunci. Dan ternyata benar. Begitu ia menyentuh gagang pintu, dengan mudah dibukanya pintu apartemen.

Dingin. Itu kesan pertama Yoochun saat memasuki ruang tamu. Dan sedikit tercium aroma buah-buahan di apartemen mereka. Apa Jaejoong baru saja membeli pengharum ruangan baru?

"Mmmh..."

Yoochun sedikit membulatkan matanya mendengar erangan tertahan itu. Tubuhnya secara otomatis mengikuti asal suara tersebut, berharap akan mendapatkan jawaban.

'_Mungkin itu erangan Jae-hyung?_' batinnya bingung. Mata Yoochun melihat sekeliling, berharap suara tersebut terdengar lagi.

"Isk... Isk.. Chuun..."

Mata Yoochun membulat makin lebar ketika mendapati suara tersebut berasal dari kamarnya. Terlebih, setelah otaknya me-_loading_ lebih lanjut, suara tersebut adalah suara Junsu.

Yoochun setengah berlari kearah pintu kamarnya dengan Junsu. Diketuknya pintu kayu mahoni itu dengan sedikit keras, berusaha mendengar lagi tangisan Junsu yang sepertinya teredam oleh sesuatu.

"Su-ie?" seru Yoochun sambil menggedor pintu kamarnya lebih keras. Perasaannya mulai panik, dan otaknya mulai membayangkan hal-hal yang buruk terjadi pada kekasihnya yang imut itu. Seiring dengan munculnya pikiran-pikiran jelek tersebut, tangan Yoochun mengepal erat dan mengetuk lebih keras.

"Junsu!"

-o0o-

"Junsu!"

Di sela-sela airmatanya, Junsu melirik kearah pintu bercat coklat tersebut. Itu suara Yoochun! Benar, tidak salah lagi, ada suara Yoochun di pintu! Sungguh, ingin Junsu rasanya langsung melompat, kemudian membiarkan tubuh hangat Yoochun mendekapnya erat dengan disaksikan Changmin, supaya Changmin tahu kalau hati dan tubuh Junsu hanya milik Yoochun. Tapi sayangnya, kini Changmin-lah yang sedang menindih tubuh Junsu, membuat pria lumba-lumba itu terus mengerang tertahan kala Changmin memainkan junior Junsu yang mulai tegak. Tangan Changmin yang tadinya hanya sebatas mengurut junior Junsu, kini berpindah meremas-remas _twinballs_ Junsu, membuatnya mengerang lagi.

"Miiiin..." Junsu mengerang lagi, "Yoochun... Yoochun..."

"Kau ingin Yoochun-hyung bergabung, hyung?" Changmin memandang Junsu dengan seringai _evil_ tercetak di wajahnya, "Kau ingin main bertiga rupanya? Baiklah, kalau memang itu yang kauinginkan."

Sesudah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Changmin menyentakkan tubuh Junsu agar namja itu berdiri tegak, kemudian menyeretnya ke pintu. Masih dengan Junsu dalam keadaan _naked_ dan Changmin dalam keadaan _half-naked_. Changmin setengah memiting kedua tangan Junsu dibelakang tubuhnya, membuat Junsu tidak berdaya.

CKLEK.

Changmin membuka kunci pintu kayu tersebut, dan Yoochun langsung menghambur masuk diiringi seruan paniknya.

"JUNSU!"

"Oh, hai Yoochun-hyung," sapa Changmin dengan nada _innocent_. Salah satu tangannya yang tadi memiting tangan Junsu kini bergerak ke bagian bawah Junsu dan mengocok junior Junsu. "Kau mau ikut bermain? Lihatlah, Junsu-hyung sudah sangat tegang."

"Enggghhh... Chunnieeeee..." erang Junsu terengah ketika Changmin mengocok juniornya. Mendesah seakan Yoochun-lah yang sedang memanjakan kejantanannya, dan bukannya Changmin. Yoochun melotot melihatnya. Junsu yang tak berdaya, terus menerus mendesahkan namanya ketika Changmin yang memanjakan anggota tubuhnya yang sudah tegak sempurna tersebut. Tubuh Junsu yang _naked_ tertutup peluh. Wajahnya memerah dan Junsu terus menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan yang terus keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ahh... Enghh.. Chun—CHUNNIE!" Junsu mengerang keras ketika ia mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Tubuhnya yang lemas terkulai ke depan, dan ditangkap oleh sebelah tangan Changmin yang tidak terlumuri oleh sperma Junsu. Dengan gerakan seduktif, Changmin menjilati sperma Junsu yang tersebar di tangannya, dan memandang Yoochun.

"Bagaimana, hyung? Ingin ikut—"

Perkataan Changmin terpotong oleh Yoochun yang tanpa aba-aba langsung menerjang Junsu hingga pria berpantat bebek itu lepas dari cengkeraman Changmin dan dijatuhkan Yoochun keatas tempat tidur. Dengan ganas, Yoochun langsung menjilat dan mencium leher dan dada Junsu, menciptakan banyak hickey yang nantinya akan menemani hickey yang sudah dibuat oleh Changmin.

"Aaahh... Ukhhh.. Chu-uuun ~~ Ap-po..." erang Junsu ketika Yoochun langsung memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam hole Junsu. Sedikit kasar memang, tapi Yoochun sudah berhari-hari tidak menyentuh Junsu, dan berhubung ada kesempatan, Yoochun ingin langsung menikmati 'hidangan utama' yang 'disediakan'.

"Kau ganas juga, hyung." komentar Changmin sambil mendekat, dan kemudian langsung ikut memasukkan jarinya pada hole Junsu, sementara sudah ada jari Yoochun yang bergerak _in-out_ memanjakan hole sempit tersebut.

"Engghhh!" erang Junsu keras ketika entah jari Yoochun atau Changmin menyenggol _sweet spot_-nya. Tanpa sadar, Junsu menggerakkan pantatnya dengan gelisah, berharap salah satu jari itu menyentuh _spot_ itu lagi.

Seolah mengerti maksud Junsu, Changmin langsung mengeluarkan jarinya. Karena dengan dua jari yang berbeda ukuran dan panjang, akan lebih sulit untuk mencapai titik tersebut. Changmin menaiki ranjang, dan menduduki dada Junsu sehingga kini kejantanan Changmin berada tepat didepan wajah Junsu.

"_Suck it_, hyung!" perintah Changmin tegas. Junsu awalnya ragu. Dilihatnya junior Changmin yang panjang tetapi tidak terlalu besar. Dan akhirnya memutuskan memulai dengan menjilat-jilat ringan kejantanan Changmin terlebih dahulu.

'_Slurp... slurp... slurp...'_

"Aaakhh!" erang Changmin geram. Ditatapnya Junsu dengan pandangan penuh nafsu. "Aku bilang, HISAP, hyung!" serunya setengah membentak seraya langsung memajukan pinggangnya sehingga otomatis juniornya langsung masuk kedalam mulut Junsu, membuat pria itu tersedak.

"Aaahhhh..." erang Changmin setengah menggeram, memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya didalam mulut Junsu, "Iniiihh...e..nak, hyung... Nggghh~~ mu..lutmu hangat sekaliiiih..." erang Changmin tidak ada hentinya sementara Junsu menutup matanya rapat-rapat, menikmati setiap sensasi yang dialami tubuhnya sekarang. Jari Yoochun yang masih terus menyenggol sweet spot-nya, serta kejantanan Changmin yang tengah berdenyut di mulutnya.

Tanpa diketahui Junsu, kini Yoochun tengah mengocok juniornya sendiri sambil mendengarkan erangan tertahan Junsu yang membuatnya makin bergairah. Kocokan Yoochun makin tidak teratur saat membayangkan Junsu-lah yang melakukannya, alih-alih tangannya sendiri.

"Mmmhh~~ Su...ieeeee~~~" erangnya keras sambil merasakan juniornya makin keras. Dan setelah dirasanya benda itu cukup keras, Yoochun tanpa aba-aba langsung memasukkan juniornya kedalam hole Junsu dalam satu sentakan, menimbulkan erangan panjang dari Junsu.

"AAAAHH!" jerit Junsu nyaring, airmatanya keluar makin deras, "Isk...isk... Ap...po..." isak Junsu tertahan oleh junior Changmin yang masih mendekam(?) didalam mulutnya. Isakan Junsu semakin keras, namun tampaknya tak diperdulikan oleh Yoochun. Namja berjidat lebar itu langsung memaju-mundurkan juniornya dengan cepat, terhipnotis oleh ketatnya hole Junsu yang membungkus erat juniornya. Yang tanpa sadar juga mengubah erangan kesakitan Junsu menjadi erangan dan desahan nikmat, karena sweet spot-nya berkali-kali tertumbuk oleh benda tumpul tersebut.

"Ahhhh~~ Chuuuuun...e..naaaak~~ Mmmh~~" desah Junsu dengan bebas, sementara Changmin yang merasa terabaikan melepaskan juniornya dari mulut Junsu, membiarkan kedua hyung-nya mendesah bebas dengan mata terpejam erat. Mengamati cara mereka bermain yang bagi Changmin sendiri terlihat cukup seksi. Wajah Yoochun dan Junsu memerah hebat. Yoochun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan dan lebih memilih berkonsentrasi memuaskan hasratnya sementara bibir Junsu terbuka lebar, mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang membangkitkan lagi gairah dalam diri Changmin.

Puas mengamati YooSu _couple_, Changmin memutuskan kembali bergabung. Changmin naik ke ranjang. Tubuh Junsu yang tadinya terbaring sedikit diangkat oleh Changmin, kemudian namja termuda di DBSK itu meremas-remas dada Junsu yang sedikit kekar dan menonjol. Jarinya memilin _nipple_ Junsu, membuat desahan Junsu makin keras. Kepala Junsu serasa berputar dimanjakan seperti itu. Matanya tetap terpejam erat, tidak tahu harus menatap apa jika kedua matanya terbuka.

"Aaaahhh~~ Su...ieeee... _Cum...ming_... AAAH!~"

SPLURT. SPLURT. SPLURT. SPLURT.

Yoochun mendesah keras, seraya menyemprotkan spermanya dalam-dalam kedalam tubuh kekasihnya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Junsu juga mencapai klimaksnya bersamaan dengan Yoochun yang mendorong kejantannya dalam-dalam ke tubuhnya, dan Changmin yang memilin _nipple_-nya dengan keras. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemas dan penuh peluh. Nafasnya terengah. Dilihatnya _cum_-nya mengotori perut dan pakaian Yoochun yang belum terlepas—Yoochun hanya melepas celananya saja. Junsu sedikit mengerang ketika Yoochun melepaskan kejantanannya dari rektumnya.

"Su-sudah,..." Junsu lemas, nafasnya tidak teratur. Tangannya mencengkeram lengan Changmin dengan lemas, "Sudah...aku mau...tidur..." lirihnya, sementara tangannya bergerak mengambil selimut. Tetapi, selimut itu langsung dijauhkan oleh Changmin. Namja itu berpindah menindih Junsu (lagi) dan menatap mata sayu Junsu dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam.

"Tidak bisa begitu, hyung.." kata Changmin tegas, "Kau yang membuat aku seperti ini, kau yang harus bertanggung jawab!" titah Changmin dengan tegas, namun Junsu menggeleng dengan lemas.

"Ti...dak mau, Miiin... Capek~~" jawab Junsu, masih dengan mengatur nafasnya. Tangannya dengan lemas memukul kecil dada Changmin sementara Yoochun sudah dengan aktif berpindah keatas ranjang dan meletakkan kepala Junsu ke pangkuannya. Tangannya membelai-belai rambut Junsu.

"Biarkan Su-ie beristirahat sebentar dulu, Min.." kata Yoochun, tangannya kini menyeka keringat kekasihnya dengan sayang. "Lagipula, memangnya apa yang dilakukan Su-ie padamu?"

Changmin menyeringai, kemudian menunjuk juniornya sendiri. "Su-hyung membuat dia bangun, hyung.. Sekarang dia wajib menidurkannya kembali." kata Changmin lagi, dengan tegas, kemudian langsung merebut(?) Junsu dari pangkuan Yoochun.

"Aku pinjam Junsu-hyung dulu ya, Chun-hyung!" Changmin meminta izin seraya langsung mencium ganas bibir Junsu. Yoochun melotot. Dirinya jelas tidak terima. Bagaimanapun, Junsu itu kekasih Yoochun! Dan jadilah Yoochun menyusul Changmin dan Junsu yang masih berciuman dengan heboh dengan Junsu yang dipepet ke tembok kamar.

"Brengsek kau, Min!" hardik Yoochun, menepis satu tangan Changmin yang meraba-raba tubuh Junsu. Sementara Changmin balas memandang Yoochun dengan tatapan menantang. Tangannya yang lain kini sibuk meremas dan mengocok junior Junsu.

"Brengsek kau, Min. Bermain dengan properti orang lain tanpa mengajak pemiliknya." kini Yoochun ikut menyeringai, kemudian memandang tubuh kekasihnya dengan tatapan nafsu. Junsu makin mengkeret disela-sela desahannya sendiri. Tak disangkanya Yoochun berniat bermain _threesome_ malam ini.

'_Mati aku...'_ batin Junsu, menelan ludah. Tak disangkanya nafsu Yoochun ternyata sebesar ini. Junsu hanya berharap Changmin dan Yoochun tidak membuatnya berjalan terpincang-pincang esok harinya—walaupun ia tahu benar harapan itu mustahil.

Junsu kembali mendesah dan mengerang saat Yoochun berjongkok dan meng-oral juniornya sementara Changmin membungkam bibirnya dengan _french kiss_ andalan _evil magnae_ itu. Kepala Junsu kembali terasa pusing. Friksi kenikmatan yang ia rasakan harus terhalang oleh lidah Changmin yang mulai mengeksplorasi langit-langit mulutnya. Dari tubuh Changmin yang memepetnya, Junsu tahu junior Changmin sudah sangat keras. Tinggal menunggu—

"AAAH!" seru Junsu saat Changmin tiba-tiba memasukkan kejantanannya yang sekeras kayu kedalam tubuhnya ketika mereka masih dalam keadaan berdiri. Kejantanan Changmin terasa sepuluh kali lebih besar ketika magnae itu memasukkannya dalam keadaan mereka sekarang. Terlebih, kaki Junsu tidak terkangkang(?) sehingga rasanya lebih melesak dan sempit.

Junsu menggigit bibirnya keras-keras hingga berdarah. Kejantanan Changmin didalam tubuhnya terasa begitu keras, kuat dan panjang. Seperti memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Yoochun yang melihat kekasihnya kesakitan segera berpindah ke samping Junsu, kemudian mengecup pipi namja imut itu dengan _butterfly kiss_. Menenangkan Junsu.

"Tahanlah sebentar, Su-ie.." tangan Yoochun bergerak menuju tengkuk Junsu, menggelitiknya sedikit. "Memang sakit, tetapi nanti kaulah yang akan meminta lebih." ujar Yoochun, menjepit _nipple_ Junsu diantara dua jarinya, kemudian memilinnya pelan.

"Aaahh..." Junsu membuka matanya sedikit, menatap Changmin yang mulai memaju-mundurkan juniornya dan Yoochun yang tengah mengubah pilinannya menjadi remasan di dadanya. Lutut Junsu lemas menghadapi kenikmatan yang diberikan dua namja tampan didepannya itu. Apalagi tadi ia sempat mencapai klimaksnya.

"Ooohhh... Aa..aaaahh, Miiinhh~~~"

BLUK.

Tubuh Junsu tersuruk ke lantai yang dingin dengan ditahan oleh Yoochun. Sementara walaupun tahu Junsu sudah nyaris tidak kuat, Changmin terus saja memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, menikmati _hole_ ketat Junsu yang kenapa masih saja begitu ketat setelah dimasuki oleh Yoochun. Junsu masih belum berhenti mengerang, dan erangannya semakin kuat saat ia mendekati klimaksnya (lagi).

"Aaa..aaahhhh~~ Miiinh, _cum...miiing_~~"

SPLURT.

Sperma Junsu keluar membasahi tangan Yoochun yang sejak tadi sibuk menggerayangi tubuh mulus kekasihnya. Dijilatnya sperma Junsu seolah ia menjilat susu yang tumpah di tangannya. Yoochun menjilat bibirnya sendiri setelah menjilat sperma yang bertebaran itu dua kali.

"Mmmm~ Kau nikmat seperti biasa, Su." bisik Yoochun seksi di telinga Junsu, yang justru malah membuat Junsu ingin mendapatkan klimaksnya lagi. Tapi, begitu Changmin melihat perut Junsu sudah tegang tanda ia akan klimaks lagi, Changmin meraih kejantanan Junsu, kemudian menutup ujungnya sehingga namja imut itu tidak bisa mencapai klimaksnya.

"Aaaahhh! Uuu...uhhhh... Miiiinhhh, le...passshhh~~" tangan Junsu terayun lemah ingin menepis tangan Changmin dari penisnya, namun cepat-cepat ditangkap oleh Yoochun yang kemudian mengecup pelan tangan Junsu, kemudian mengemut jari-jarinya dengan sensual. Sementara tangan Junsu yang satu lagi sudah sedari tadi dipengangi oleh Yoochun sehingga Junsu takkan terlalu banyak menggeliat.

"Uuuurghhh~~ Ta...han se..dikit lagi, hyuuuunghh~~" desah Changmin seraya melihat penis Junsu yang merah, kemudian mempercepat gerakannya. Lima kali tusukan, dan kemudian...

SPLURT. SPLURT. SPLURT.

Changmin menembakkan spermanya bersamaan dengan lepasnya tangannya dari kejantanan Junsu, yang tak urung membuat Junsu juga mencapai klimaksnya.

"AAAHH! MIN-AAAAAH!"

SPLURT. SPLURT.

Tidak sebanyak tadi sebab namja unyu tersebut sudah terlalu banyak mencapai klimaks malam ini. Sesaat setelah mencapai klimaksnya, Junsu langsung tertidur di atas lantai, dengan posisi Yoochun yang memeluknya. Kondisinya berantakan. _Naked_, rambut acak-acakan, dada dan leher dipenuhi _hickey_, dan rektum serta paha yang berlumuran sperma-entah-milik-siapa. Namun kedua matanya tertutup rapat, dan nafasnya teratur. Kedua tangannya terkulai lemas, dan bibirnya pucat.

"Aigoo..." Yoochun mengamati keadaan kekasihnya sebentar, kemudian menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ keatas ranjang mereka. Mengambil handuk dari lemari dan pergi kekamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air hangat yang nanti akan digunakannya untuk membersihkan tubuh Junsu.

"Ya, Changmin-ah." panggil Yoochun ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi, masih dengan keadaan setengah _naked_. Sementara yang dipanggil kini sedang mengenakan kembali celananya setelah menyisir rambutnya dengan sisir yang tergeletak innocent diatas meja.

"Memangnya tadi apa yang dilakukan Su-ie sehingga kau bisa tegak seperti itu?" tanya Yoochun sambil menyelimuti Junsu terlebih dahulu agar tidak masuk angin akibat AC kamar mereka, mengingat Junsu masih dalam keadaan _naked_. Yoochun penasaran sejak tadi, namun ditahannya pertanyaan tersebut sampai akhir permainan agar tidak merusak suasana.

"Hmm? Su-hyung?" Changmin melirik Junsu yang terlelap dibalik selimut. "Dia hanya memaksaku menghirup pengharum ruangan barunya yang beraroma apel." jelas Changmin sambil berdiri, bersiap pergi dari kamar YooSu. "Kau tahu kan hyung apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku mencium aroma apel?"

Yoochun mengangguk samar mendengarkan ucapan Changmin. "Hmm, nde. Ternyata begitu." kata Yoochun, kemudian meoleh kearah kekasihnya, "Yah, semoga saja ini menjadi pelajaran agar dia tidak terlalu usil lagi. Hahaha." Yoochun malah terkekeh pelan.

Changmin berjalan kearah pintu, kemudian membukanya. Tepat sebelum Changmin keluar, ia memanggil Yoochun yang sedang membuka selimut Junsu, hendak membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Chun-hyung!"

Yoochun menoleh. "Ye, wae?"

Changmin menyeringai sedikit, "Tubuh Junsu-hyung lumayan juga. Kapan-kapan aku pinjam lagi ya~"

Sesaat setelah Changmin selesai dengan kalimatnya, sebuah buku melayang kearah pintu disertai sumpah serapah penuh amarah yang keluar dari bibir Yoochun.

_Well,_ catatan untuk Junsu: Jangan mengusili Changmin kalau tidak mau kena akibatnya. Tahu sendiri Changmin itu mesum dan bernafsu besar, menuruni appa-nya Yunho.

.

-FIN-

* * *

Fic pertama.

Reviews?


End file.
